Return Of The King
by Wisegirl6
Summary: Albion is in need of their king again. Ten years after his death Arthur returns to find that Merlin has left Camelot forever.But he's not the only one to return from the dead. With the threat of an evil sorceress bent on revenge looming can Arthur find Merlin in time to save Camelot from destruction?
1. Prologue

**Hey Everybody! This is my first Merlin story so I'm not really sure what to expect. All I ask is please don't flame if the characters are too OOC. I'll try to make them as close as I can. **  
**Anyways, I haven't watched the series finale yet (or the last 5 episodes) but, of course, I found out that Arthur died and was prophecised to come again once Albion was in need. And, of course, I died of a fangirl-induced heart attack. So, this story is closure for me. Sorry for rambling, enjoy the story!**

**Wisegirl6**

Prolouge

A week after Arthur died Merlin decided to leave Camelot. The depression was too much for him. The sights, the sounds, the people. They were a constant reminder of what used to be.  
Merlin had suffered too much since coming to Camelot. He had lost too many people. Lancelot, Elyan, his father, Freya, and now Arthur.

It was Arthur's death that had thrown Merlin over the edge. He felt like it was his fault, maybe if he had done something different Arthur would still be alive. He could barely even grasp the fact that Arthur was dead, he really wasn't coming back. The thought seemed too sureal to be real.

Everyday was a reminder of that. He couldn't go anywhere without seeing something that would bring back memories, Camelot was too full of them.

After a week of sadness, realization, loneliness, and trying to forget everything that had happened Merlin finally packed his bags and left. He left a note for Gaius, a real goodbye would have been too hard. After leaving Camelot he made a brief visit to Ealdor. Merlin claimed to Hunith that it was just a visit, not daring to tell his mother that she probably wouldn't see him for many years.

A few days later Hunith recieved word that Merlin had left Camelot. She and the Knights searched for days, but found no sign of him. It was if he had vanished.

That was the last time anyone had seen Merlin in 10 years.

**Yeah, sorry for the rubbish ending. I hope it wasn't too horrible for a start. The next chapter will go straight to Gwen and her ruling the kingdom. I promise after the first two or three real chapters the story will get less sad. **  
**Please review!**

**Wisegirl6**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey again. I was really desprate to get another chapter written so for the first time ever I will write a second chapter in the same day as the first! Enjoy.**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 1

Gwen couldn't sleep. She paced her chambers, stopping once and a while to stare out the window. Even though her eyes could barely stay open the thought of the awaiting nightmares kept her up and on her toes.

The nightmares had started just after Arthur died. In each of them she would witness Arthur die by Mordred's hand, every night, over and over again. She didn't know if the dreams were real, but the vividness of them made her fear sleep above all else. She thought about going to Gaius for a remedy that would stop her from dreaming, but decided against it. Gwen would usually go to Gaius after the dreams, it always helped to have someone that understood what losing someone felt like to talk to.

She could still barely believe that Arthur and Merlin were gone. Well, Merlin wasn't dead, but they didn't count on him ever coming back to Camelot. Gwen knew it was Arthur's death that drove him to leave. He had been inconsolable during the week after it happened, barely sleeping or eating. She hadn't blamed him for leaving, she'd considered doing it herself. But that didn't make it okay just to leave without saying goodbye.

Guinevere sighed sadly, falling backwards onto her bed. It wasn't good for her to dwell in the past for too long, the Queen of Camelot need to live in the present and look to the future, her people expected that of her. Gwen closed her eyes, finally letting sleep claim her. She sub-conciously awaited the nightmares that were sure to come. Oddly enough, they didn't that night.

* * *

All was peaceful in the druid camp. The druids were celebrating the summer solstice, the most magical night of the year.

The druids all gathered in a clearing around a large bonfire, talking, eating, playing, and doing magic. The children were immersed in a game of tag. They chased each other around the fire pit, pausing when the sparks from the fire got too close. The druid women had prepared a giant meal for the entire camp to share; it was stretched out on a table that was several meters long.

However, everyone froze in place when the fire started to change. It grew as tall as a person and began to change blood red. The logs snapped and cracked until they were nothing but shriveled up embers in the bottom of the pit. Laughter rang out across the clearing and the druid children ran screaming to their families.

The fire died, but what stood in its place was twice as horrifying. A woman with tangled black hair and insane eyes stood there now instead. She laughed again, high pitched and raspy, as if she hadn't used her voice in a long time.

The druids backed away, only a few were brave enough to stand their ground. "Morgana," one said. "You, Morgana are a fiend from hell."  
The crazed laughter stopped. Moragana sneered at the old druid man who had insulted her. _"Hathein."  
_The druid man doubled over, clutching his throat.  
She flicked her wrist at him and he flew backwards.

The druids ran screaming. The camp was utter choas. Morgana, however, reveled in the terrified screams of the druids. She had returned from the dead, prepared to act revenge upon Camelot.

* * *

The waters of Avalon lake were as calm as always, not a ripple or wave to be seen. The moon was reflected perfectly off of its still waters. But then the calm of the lake was disturbed by a figure that emerged from the depths of the lake, sword held high in his hand.

He was tall and strong, with blonde hair and a handsome face. He wore shining silver armor and a blood red cape of Camelot, the same knights uniform that he had died in years earlier.

King Arthur of Camelot had returned.

**DUH DUH DUH! Yeah, not so epic, I get it. Anyways, I want more reviews! I barely got any! Thanks to the TWO PEOPLE who did review though (You guys are my new fav people). **  
**So I have a little poll that is super important!**

**What happened to Merlin in the last 10 years?**

**1: He, Freya, and an OC adventure across Albion searching for traces of more dragons**

**2: Merlin and Freya settle down and take in a young OC girl. (Way better than it sounds)**

**3: Merlin resurrects Freya after a bunch of years and they are on there way to Avalon Lake.**

**I don't want to bias you decision but my favourite is Option 2 which is them taking in a little girl (Not a Mary-Sue I promise) and moving to a land just east of Camelot where Merlin serves as a physician. **

**Anyways, thanks for checking out my story and please reveiw it!**

**Wisegirl6**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Friends! Thanks to all who reviewed, and a special thanks to my new favourite person shell22 who gave me a bit of moral support. Anyways, this will be a Merlin/Freya fic, but, to those of you that do not ship them don't worry, I don't write very romantic fluffy fic anyways. **

**DUH DUH DUH! This is the first ever Merlin chapter! Yay! I hope he's not too OOC, but if he is please leave a review on the edges that need smoothing in terms of his character. I have decided to go with Option 2, sorry to those who would have rather had the other ones but I just have more ideas for that Option. I wont keep you waiting any longer, without further ado, chapter 2!**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 2

Merlin let out a breath when his home finally came into view. He had been travelling for the past few days, a child that lived in a neighbouring village had come down with a horrible illness that could only be treated by the use of magic. Merlin was, of course, the only magical healer for miles around and had taken it upon himself to help the poor girl.

After leaving Camelot Merlin had taken up the task of being a physician. He had helped Gaius plenty of times and had watched the old man work plenty more. So after a year or two of studying both non-magic and magical healing he started treating people. Pretty soon the word traveled around and people from all corners of Albion began coming to him for help.

Merlin strolled through the doorway of his home. "I'm back," he called out.

The was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Demetria flew down the stairs and into his awaiting arms with a squeal of joy. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back for at least a week?" she asked excitedly.  
Merlin smiled at his 'daughter'. "I might have lied just a bit."  
Demetria laughed and pulled him into the kitchen where Freya sat with the remains of their dinner.  
She stood up when they walked in, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Merlin. She pulled him into her arms. "You're home early," she remarked jokingly. He laughed and all three of them engaged in coversation about what had happened since Merlin had left.

While they talked Freya began clearing away the table. Merlin watched her as she worked. Even though she had died and come back nothing about her had changed. Freya still had the same gentle caring eyes and wavy dark brown hair. She wore a simple red velvet dress that was dusted with crumbs and dirt.

"Merlin, what happened while you were traveling?" came the timid voice from in front of the fireplace.  
Upon the question he launched into a tale about the poor village with the sick little girl. Merlin had been told of the sickness by the girl's mother; heartbroken and hopeless she had pleaded with him to come and heal her. Of course he had obliged and set off the following morning for the town of Frendeth, where the people were afraid that the sickness would be passed on.  
Demetria's eyes were as wide as saucers as he described every detail of what had happened. Her gaze did not once leave his, her hazel brown meeting his light blue with wonder.

Although Demetria was of no blood relation to neither Merlin or Freya they still cared for her as if she were their own daughter. She had just turned eight last week. She was tall for her age, just barely reaching Merlin's shoulder. Her hair was a brown so dark that it appeared black and twisted into a perfect braid down her back. She wore a light blue dress that was just a few inches too long.  
Demetria had been just two summers old when she had been thrusted into Merlin and Freya's care. Her mother had disappeared after giving birth. Her father had been killed in a barfight years after. Merlin had tried to heal the man but his injuries had been too serious. With no one else to take care of Demetria the couple decided to raise her as part of their own family. It had been hard, in those times Merlin barely made enough to sustain them, but they had made it through.

Looking at Demetria now Merlin couldn't imagine doing anything else. As he finished his tale she looked on at him in awe. Demetria barely got out of her small village and took Merlin's storys as an opportunity to escape her everyday life.

She asked more questions about the trip until Freya decided that it was getting late and Demetria needed to go to sleep.  
"Please, Freya," Demetria begged. She never called Merlin and Freya her parents even though she considered them to be so.  
Freya raised her eyebrows at the girl and crossed her arms. She didn't need to say anything, it was a clear '_no nonsense' _look.  
Merlin watched with satisfaction as the little girl's shoulders slumped and she tromped off to her bedroom.

Freya sighed. "I can't believe she's already eight summers. The years have gone by so fast." She dropped into the chair beside Merlin.  
He nodded his head. "She looks like she's older than eight," Merlin said, remembering how the girls her age would always assume her to be at least nine.  
"She acts like she's much older too," remarked Freya, letting her head rest on Merlin's shoulder.  
Merlin stared into the fire. He recalled a time many years ago when Demetria had surprised him with her quick thinking and wit. The memorie played out in his head:

_Demetria had been five at the time. Merlin had been steadily gaining a reputation as a healer. Maybe a bit too much of a good reputation. Word of him had traveled all the way back to Camelot. And although magic wasn't illegal anymore the rulers of Camelot and Nemeth (Where Merlin lived now) were still wary of it. So, since Camelot was closer, the knights had set out to find the mysterious 'healer' that lived just over the border._

_Although Merlin believed that the knights had come merely to make sure that he was a friendly sorcerer the real reason they had came was obvious: him. When they caught wind of a powerful sorcerer who was acting as a physician they're thoughts immediately went to Merlin._

_So when the knights knocked on Merlin's door one morning he almost had a heart attack. He could see them through one of the windows in the kitchen: Leon, Gwaine, and Percival all standing impatiently outside his door. While he'd panicked Demetria decided to take matters into her own hands._

_She quietly opened the door. "How can I help you?" she had asked them, trying to sound as grown up as someone of her age could. The knights towered over her but she kept pushing on, sounding twice as old as she was,"If you are looking for the Healer you are out of luck. He isn't here."_  
_Leon stood in front of her, mouth slightly agape. "When will he be back?"_  
_Demetria paused, trying to make up a lie on the spot._

_Merlin stood behind her in a spot that the knights wouldn't see him in. He was shocked. How could someone so small face three men twice her size and lie to their faces without batting an eye?_

_"The Healer is visiting his brother in King Lot's kingdom, he will not be back for several weeks," she lied. Demetria risked a split second glance over at Merlin. She looked twice as scared as Merlin had felt._  
_The knights seemed to buy the story. "Oh," whispered Sir Leon. His voice regained its hardness,"Well, thank you for informing us. When the Healer gets back could you tell him that the knights of Camelot were looking for him?"_  
_Demetria nodded and closed the door. After they had left she turned to Merlin. "The knights of Camelot were looking for you."_

The memory always brought a smile to merlin's face. Demetria was definately a strange girl. She had always been a bit more serious than the other girls her age, a bit more somber. I guess it had helped having a father figure who was a bit too depressed and sad most of the time to really help out around the house.

Merlin had had a really rough time trying to be positive for Demetria. The depression over Arthur's death had not gone away completely as she was growing up and it was a common thing to see Merlin staring sadly into the fire sometimes.

Merlin thought about Camelot a lot. Memories haunted his dreams like ghosts. Although the memories he held onto were happy, they made him sad knowing that things could never be like that again, but he wished they could.

**Whelp! Okay, I know the first two chapters were short but I just want to tell you that I usually write chapters that are about 800-1500 words long. Maybe even more, depending what the chapter's about. Also I want your opinion on Demetria, is she too perfect? Too serious? Not serious enough? I NEED TO KNOW!**

**I will be touching up the previous chapter and adding in a new scene, one with Morgana, so check it out if you have time later. It shouldn't be up for a while, btw.**  
**I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review!**

**Wisegirl6**


End file.
